


The Wedding

by Lilliantbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is getting married. Niall isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

Today is the day. 

The worse day of Niall’s life and coincidentally the best day of Harry’s. Harry is marrying Josh, perfect little Josh. Niall’s face scrunches up in disgust as he thinks about Josh. Not that Josh isn’t a good person, Niall is sure he is, too perfect actually. But the thing is, Niall has been in love with Harry for three years, since they graduated University. 

Niall has never admitted these feelings to Harry, because Harry when they first met was struggling with his sexuality and then he met Josh and suddenly he was fine and ended up getting engaged four months later. Who even get’s engaged four months into a relationship? Niall thinks to himself as he buttons up his shirt.

The worst part about today is that Niall is Harry’s best man. I mean Niall is Harry’s best friend after all and he couldn’t just tell Harry “hey man I can’t be your best man because I happen to be in love with you.” Niall couldn’t do that to Harry, he sees the way Josh and him look at one another. So Niall goes along with all the wedding plans, even throwing Harry a kick ass bachelors party. 

Niall looks over at Harry who is putting on his tux jacket and staring at himself in the mirror. He looks too good, it should be illegal honestly. His hair is perfectly pushed back and tamed but some how the curls are still a bit wild. His skin looks healthy and his lips look how they always do. Pink, plump, and kissable. That’s how Niall always describes them.

Harry see’s Niall looking at him in the mirror and he smiles. Niall returns the gesture, obviously to appease his best mate. “You nervous?” Niall asks him. 

“I am. I really am.” Harry tells him. 

“You’ll be fine. It’s just a wedding.” 

“Yeah, just a wedding.” Harry laughs. “I think we’re about to head out, let’s go.” 

Niall follows Harry through the rooms and hallway until they reach their spots in line. The music is playing and Niall sees how crowded the room is. Harry’s family on the right side and Josh’s on the left. It’s Niall’s turn to walk down the aisle and he conjoins his arm with a girl in a lilac dress, her name is Sophia, and she is Liam’s girlfriend and Josh’s best friend. 

Once Niall makes it down the aisle he tunes out of the wedding, ignoring what the preacher has to say and looking straight past Josh as he walks down the aisle. Niall’s head is spinning as he catches the words they speak to each other. He wants to puke. He wants to run. He wants to confess his love for Harry right now. 

But he doesn’t. 

He puts on his game face and smiles as he hands Harry his ring and steps back. It doesn’t take long to get through the process and watch as Harry kisses Josh passionately and they hold hands and walk down the aisle. Niall is joined by Sophia again, who is wiping her eye. Niall almost laughs but then realizes he is the only bitter one here so he shuts himself up as they make way to the reception. 

**  
The large room is filled with tons of decorations and pretty lights. Niall has to admit Josh could decorate a pretty scene. That thought made him want to hurl, so he headed to the open bar and ordered himself a Bourbon. The burning liquid felt good running down his throat as he drank the first cup, and then the second, and now on his third. It probably wasn’t the best idea, but what do you do when the love of your life is marrying someone else?

The reception moves by agonizingly slow and Niall has a drink in his hand the whole time. Thank God for his Irish genes or he’d be passed out right about now. It’s time for dinner and speeches and Niall takes his seat next to Harry and Liam, who is also a groomsmen. Along with them are Zayn and Louis. 

Harry gives the first speech, basically reciting his vows from the wedding and Josh does the same. Next it’s Sophia and boy did she have a lot to say about these two. Niall took another sip of his champagne and waited for it to be over. He knew he was going to have to give a speech. He was dreading every second of it. 

He didn’t want to be here, in this seat. He wanted to be in Josh’s. He wanted that tall, beautiful, green eyed prince, to be speaking those lovely words to him. He wanted to know how it felt to go to sleep with Harry by his side and wake up with him there again. But he knew that would never happen, so when his time came, he stood up and began speaking. 

“Uh when I first met my best mate here, Harry, he was a shy kid and you could barely get him to talk. Now we wish the opposite, he never shuts up.” Niall says, everyone laughs. Of course they would, they have too. “But like I said Harry was shy and I think mostly because of him being gay and not coming out. But I met him my second year in uni, we both got new dorms and he ended up being my roommate and we became very close and he finally came out to me. He still struggled with it for a while until he met Josh…” He goes on, his face falling though. 

Niall couldn’t complete it. He couldn’t give this bullshit speech. He couldn’t lie to himself, he couldn’t lie to Harry, and he doesn’t give two shits about Josh. 

“I can’t do this.” He sighs, putting down the mic and making a run for the exit. He had to leave. He couldn’t be here any longer. The room was spinning and he felt like he was for sure going to pass out. 

Niall hear’s footsteps behind him and he turns around to see Harry running over to him, a worried look on his face. God just what he needed, the root of the problem following behind him. 

“Look Harry I’m sorry but…I..” 

“Niall what’s wrong?” Harry asks him. 

“I can’t do this Harry! I just can’t pretend!” Niall finally yells. 

“Pretend what?”

“I can’t sit here and pretend I’m happy for you! I’m not. I’m devastated.” As soon as the words leave his mouth Josh and another group of people are running outside, but the hats out the bag now, there’s no going back. “I can’t pretend I’m not madly in love with you Harry. But what I can do is leave and let you be happy okay?” 

There are gasps heard and Niall looks at Josh who has the angriest look on his face and is heading right over to Niall. “You’re damn right you can leave! You can’t come into someones wedding and sabotage the whole thing Niall. I have put up with you for too long! I’ve seen the way you look at MY husband and I’m not going to have it. If you can’t be happy for us then you can leave!” 

Niall is thankful for those words because that is just what he wants to do. “I am.” He says and turns away. 

“Wait.” Harry says, pulling Niall’s arm and pulling him back. “Don’t leave yet.” 

“Harry why on earth would you not make him leave?” Josh asks, his arms flying into the air.

“Josh, shut up!” Harry raises his voice. “Niall look at me.” Harry says, looking right into his eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ve let this go on for too long. I’ve pushed it aside and I can’t do it anymore either. Everyone, I have an announcement.” Harry says, turning to face everyone. “I can’t be with Josh anymore. I love him, I do. But I’m not in love with him anymore. I shouldn’t have even gone through with the wedding, I’m a terrible person for doing this. But I’d be an even more terrible person if I continued this facade. Josh I’m so so so sorry I put you through this.” 

Niall’s hands cover his mouth, he didn’t expect to cause all of this drama. He didn’t expect this at all. 

“Harry you can’t just…” Josh begins to cry. 

“I know, Josh, I know. But I can’t let you live a life with someone who isn’t fully committed and happy with you. You’re going to find someone who is okay? That person just isn’t me.” Harry says, his voice low. 

Josh makes a loud noise, cries erupting from him and Sophia wraps him in her arms and brings him inside. The large group follows Josh inside and Harry and Niall are left in the cold, staring at each other in complete silence.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Niall finally says. 

“Yes I did Niall. I couldn’t lie any longer and you just gave me a quick escape.” 

“He’s going to hate you.” 

“I know.” 

The two boys eyes are locked on one another for a long while. Their breath can be seen in the cold air as they look at one another, silence engulfing them again. Neither of them know what to say. 

“I love you too, Niall.” Harry whispers. 

“What?”

“I said, I love you too. I have for a long time now. I shouldn’t have hurt you by asking you to be my best man. I shouldn’t have done any of this. I didn’t know Niall. If I would have, it wouldn’t be like this Niall I’m so sor-“ 

“Shut up Harry and kiss me.” Niall says, wrapping his arms around the tall boy. Harry obliges and crashes his lips against the blonde boy. It’s like Harry’s world is stopped right there. Everything he has ever wanted right here in his arms. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He knows it’s wrong to do this here, but it feels so right. 

“Say you love me again.” Niall whispers. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Harry says in-between kisses. 

“I love you too, Harry styles.” Niall replies and places his lips back on Harry’s.


End file.
